


Sanctuary of the Italian

by The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Isolated Italy, Magical Italy, Mentions of Atlantis, OOC Italy, Purposeful isolation, Young Italy runs away, deep hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee/pseuds/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee
Summary: The night after being told by France that Holy Rome was dead, Italy makes the biggest decision in his young life one that will change the course of history... forever Italy decides to run away. 100 years later the lost Personification of Italy's Sanctuary is discovered by the Nations how will the others react to the Italians change over the century?





	

Italy knew what he was going to do was considered mutiny, even treason but without Holy Rome technically he was free taking off the bandanna that the prepubescent teen always wore he gently laid it on the quilt covered bed and grabbed the dagger out of the drawer where Mr.Austria allowed him to keep it as it had been one of the last physical gifts to be given to him by Holy Rome 

 

He sighed clasping the sheathed dagger close to his breast he went over to the white oak vanity and sat down, unsheathing the blade he closed his eyes as he swept the blade upwards his long Auburn locks falling to the ground opening his eyes he managed to carefully pin his curl back so now his hair only fell to the tip on the top of each ear instead of to his shoulders as before, he never really had noticed how long it had grown in the years since his capture, Holy Rome had also given him several items as tokens of their treaty and to keep him happy, a faint sad smile appeared on the Italians faint crimson lips as he set down the dagger which had a Phoenix engraved on the silver hilt 

He stood up and looking around despite knowing no one would come see him at this late hour he opened the nearby Armoire he knelt down and lifted the bottom and popped up the wooden board underneath Holy Rome didn’t realize that he was the one to keep him happy he treated him much better than previous Nations 

He drew out a chest and with a key concealed around his neck unlocked and opened it it was lined with Velvet lining once a bright red it was faded with time, the crown inside however gleamed as though it had been fresh out of the blacksmith's shop the crown had roses and vines intertwining from each other and had a single bright ice blue tear drop shaped Diamond in the front between two olive branches he tucked the silver crown back away drawing an alchemists circle he whispered something in Latin and the chest disappeared to where he soon would be, he wasn’t the son of Atlantis the lost city for nothing the stories were all true about his mother however forgotten she may be to his people and the people of the world she would never fade from his own mind 

He snapped himself out his thoughts when he heard footsteps heading to his bedroom he quickly placed everything he had tucked away in the floorboards in the circle and safely transported them to the hiding spot in the Mountains of Geneva, the Giant Oak tree of which his Grandfather had shown him would be a perfect place to branch out his Celtic roots and reconnect secretly to his Pagan past, his people might favor the Catholic church but he himself despised it, he saw it for what it was full of corruption and incest no matter how much they tried to denounce it 

He took the comb Ms Hungary had given to him and kissed it muttering a spell of protection upon it, he set it alongside the note sealed with wax with his Nation's official symbol, he grabbed his cloak and opened the window, the night did show the great air of change 

“Go my son, be free” 

Italy leaned slightly into the caress and whisper of the wind, knowing it had to be his mother coaxing him telling him that he would be safe, with one more look back at the now barren room he scaled down the wall his feet hitting the ground just as the door to his room flew open he did not see the one remaining lit candle he had left blowing out he heard Prussia’s rage filled shout

“Find Him! Alive I need the brat alive he’s my property now!” his roars carried through the courtyard as Italy ran from it and into the nearby wood’s 

He kept running despite his skirts catching and tearing, he soon got to a circular clearing

“Now my son NOW!” he heard a voice in the wind say and Italy nodded as quick as he could he whipped out his mother's grimoire standing in the large circle he began chanting 

He felt the magic envelope him as Prussia and the Guards burst through the clearings edge three giant boulders came up from the ground

“What are you doing shoot him!” Prussia cried out to his guards who looked at him 

“But sir he’s just a kid” one of them stuttered

Prussia growled dangerously and yanked the musket out the guards hand’s he aimed at Italy the gunshot went off Italy braced himself for the pain sure to follow but when none came he opened his eyes, he couldn’t believe what rather who he was seeing

“Matem?” he questioned and the white haired tanned skin Mediterranean woman turned and smiled the bullet dropping straight into the dirt her ocean blue eyes gleaming with happiness 

“Yes my son, I am here only for a short time Hecate has sent me to protect you from these heathens I can only hold up the Field for so long “

Italy looked at the Spectral form of his mother nodding she reached down her spectral hand brushing against his cheek lovingly he said the lines and the world went white 

When the world came back into focus he saw the great oak trees branches hanging over him a smile came over his face and he gave a laugh as he jumped up and hugged the Oak's trunk 

“You did it Matem, I am safe thank you Matem I knew you could protect me “ he murmured as he let go after all he had a lot still to do and feeling as energized as he was felt up to the task 

He went to the nearest Chest a large brown steam trunk and with a wave of his hand it opened, it was filled with many different items from books to photos but what he was looking for rested at the bottom, he pulled out a blue tunic and linen skirt, that once belonged to his father shedding the torn green skirt, he touched the glowing tear shaped Sapphire on a necklace just above the key, smiling as he walked to the water's edge he ripped off the talisman of Britain which also hung around his neck, created after they saw his true looks and saw him as threatening a witch in basic terms.

He incinerated it and a gust of warm wind encircled him taking the ashes from his hand and away from the Sanctuary he stepped into the water and it surrounded him playfully making him laugh feeling more youthful than he had in years as the brown left his hair replaced by his natural white hair of his mother and his eyes changed to a seaweed green the same as his father, the water caressed and welcomed him as he bathed, so that after he had stepped out he felt like a completely new Nation after he had dressed in his father's clothes

He turned and began making other preparations namely for the protections that would surround his new home he stared out onto his little haven thankful for his Matems protection and for his Goddess Hecate allowing him to finally be free from control by any nation, under that Oak tree Italy made a vow to himself he would never be under another Nations hand and control


End file.
